One More Night
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: An old friend of Ulrich's from Russia has some big news for him which could change everyone's lives. Not only that, but maybe she knows something about XANA that everyone has overlooked. No pairing's are being released as of yet, and the rating may change. But we shall see!
1. Kadic

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another one of my genius Code Lyoko stories :p haha, you may be familiar with my "What Have You Done" story, if not that's cool! You should still go check it out though ;) haha, shameless self-promotion! Anywhoooo, let's get started, I hope you all enjoy!**

**One More Night**

**Chapter 1: Kadic**

* * *

"What do you mean we're moving to Kadic?! We've been living in St. Petersburg for over 10 years. You just want to uproot me and shove me into a different culture?!" I suppose I should start off with my name. I'm Aurora Dimonov, half Russian and half French. We lived in Kadic for the first seven years of my life, and then my parents decided it would be best for us to move to Russia because most of our family was there.

"Well not only do we want to engulf you in one of the most beautiful cultures known to man, but we also want you to have time to get to know your husband-to-be a little better." My mother told me with eyes that almost seemed as if they were asking for forgiveness.

"Husband-to -be? What do you mean?" I directed the question towards my father, who of course, as usual, had absolutely no emotion in his face.

"You're to be married to Ulrich Stern of course. Why else would we have made sure you stayed close to him?" My father answered with basically no emotion in his eyes.

"I wouldn't really call messaging on Facebook 'staying close'." I replied slowly, bowing my head in anger. My father's had a drinking problem ever since I can remember. I believe it had something to do with my mother cheating on him, but you would think he could have gotten over it by now, but what do I know? It really makes me question why they're making me enter an arranged marriage while they were one, and they obviously just weren't happy at all.

"Well, you really have no choice in the matter. It's already been arranged, he doesn't know yet but you can tell him when you see him tomorrow." My father walked out of the room as the movers were moving things out, it seemed as though my whole life had been a lie. Is this why they had me? So they could have someone to auction off? I went to my room and packed.

* * *

The next morning Aurora was in their new house in Kadic, they had taken a midnight flight to France which she slept on. Oddly, most of their stuff was already there when they arrived, how it arrived before them, she had no idea. Her car was delivered in the morning, just in time for her to go to school. They had gotten her a red Volkswagen Touareg (which is basically an SUV) for her birthday, but she figured it was just persuasion to go through with this whole marriage deal. She left her house and found her way to the school, it was much bigger than she had imagined. Much to her surprise, she easily found parking as there were practically no cars. She walked up the sidewalk and saw the welcoming sign that read "Kadic Boarding School." That would explain why there were no cars. She was increasingly getting more and more nervous about having to confront Ulrich about this whole arranged marriage deal. She was wearing a black and blue pleated mini-skirt with a dark blue long-sleeve v-neck sweater and she was wearing some black booties with some skin tone leggings. She decided to leave her blonde hair with black streaks down and straight for the first day, no need to be too fancy. She lined her icy blue eyes with black liner on her top lid and some dark brown eye shadow on the outer corner of her eyelid. She found her way to the admissions and entered. A thin woman with curly hair and a very sweet face was sitting at the desk and looked up to her when she entered with a smile.

"Hi, I'm-" Aurora started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes! You must be Aurora Dimonov! We've been expecting you." The woman smiled reaching below her into a file cabinet and grabbing a big packet of information for her. "Oh yes! I always forget, my name is Mrs. Meyer, if you have any questions at any time please feel free to ask me. If you could step back a bit, we need to get a picture for your ID." Aurora obliged and stepped back to the white paper behind her and smiled for the camera. Her ID was quickly printed out and handed to her with the packet that contained her schedule, a map to the school, details, extracurricular activities, a map of the dorms, and etc. "And here is your dorm key, you're one of the lucky ones. You're parents are paying for you to have a room to yourself!"

"No no no, you must be mistaken; I live with my parents off campus." Aurora shook her head and attempted to hand the key back to Mrs. Meyer.

"I would ask them about that then, because it's right here in these papers." The woman showed her the documentation and sure enough her parents had signed it. Electronically, of course, but nevertheless they had signed it. "Your room number is in the folder, but like I said, if you need anything feel free to ask." Aurora nodded and sighed, walking out of the building. It took her some time to find her first class which was Anatomy with Mrs. Hertz. She figured out that all the buildings were organized by subject which would make things easier for her later on. She took a deep breath and took a step inside the classroom. The teacher who was writing on her blackboard turned to face her and closed the dry erase marker walking to her. Some of the students looked up at Aurora, and some could really care less.

"Ahhh you must be the new transfer student, Aurora Dimonov." She heard a deep gasp and a pen drop and she turned her head in that direction, it was indeed Ulrich. He had changed so much in the past few years; not that she expected him to stay the same at all. They locked eyes, kind of nervously and the group of friends surrounding him was looking back and forth from him to her. Aurora lightly shook her head and turned her attention back to Mrs. Hertz, to whom she nodded. "Well why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uhhh, I'm Aurora, I'm from St. Petersburg… if you're wondering why my French is so good, I lived here about ten years ago." '_Why am I so nervous? Stage fright is not my thing…_' "I'm a gymnast and a dancer, I like to create music and paint. If you have anything else you want to know, just ask." Aurora smiled lightly and laughed nervously. Mrs. Hertz directed her to sit next to a boy with blonde spiky hair with purple dyed in the middle. She was sitting right in front of Ulrich. The teacher continued her lesson, and the class just seemed to drag on forever when suddenly the bell rang almost out of nowhere which made her jump, she wasn't expecting it. She gathered her things quickly, hurrying out of the room feeling Ulrich's eyes on her the whole time. Aurora didn't know where her next class was, she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Although, trying to get away from someone who plays soccer everyday isn't the easiest thing.

"Aurora wait up!" She heard him calling from behind her and she decided to slow down. Ulrich caught up to her putting his hand on her shoulder making her instantly turn around.

* * *

Odd stretched in his seat, hearing the bell ring which woke him from his nap. He was surprised Mrs. Hertz didn't yell at him, but hey who was he to complain? He _was_ a little curious to learn more about this Russian transfer student, although the tension he felt between his best friend and this new girl made him wonder if something had been going on. He may be dense but he wasn't a complete moron. He watched her storm out, oh what nice legs she had! He turned to look at his friend who was also watching her leave.

"What's up between you two?" Odd asked standing up with his friend.

"Yeah, the way you reacted when Hertz said her name was a little… odd." Jeremy ran his fingers over his chin.

"Our families are old friends; I was just surprised she didn't tell me she was coming back in town." Ulrich said quietly, thinking.

"Well if there _is_ anything going on, Yumi is going to freak!" Odd grinned, nudging Ulrich friend in the shoulder. "I mean, I could always take her off your back if you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure Sam would _love_ that." Ulrich began to walk out shaking his head at Odd.

"Hey! What she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Odd yelled after him as Ulrich walked out of the door, ignoring Odd.

'_Why would she just show up all of a sudden? Why was she acting so weird? Aurora, where did you go?' _He thought to himself looking around, and then he spotted his blonde friend making a hurried attempt to escape, but it was easy for him to catch up.

* * *

"What is going on?" Aurora looked up to Ulrich in the eyes, trying to find the words to answer his question.

"I… I need to talk to you about something." She looked around nervously then back up at him, when they both heard someone from behind them.

"Ulrich! There you are! The others said you stormed off I was trying to find you." A beautiful asian girl with short black hair walked up to them. Aurora smiled at her, feeling even more awkward.

"Oh hey Yumi, this is my friend Aurora. She just transferred back here after being away for about ten years." The two hugged, and Yumi kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you." Yumi stuck her hand out and Aurora shook it in return.

"This is my girlfriend Yumi, and my best friend." Ulrich smiled, Aurora could tell that he was happy.

'_Oh my… this is going to be so much harder than I thought.' _

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I know this is really short, but I this is just a preview basically. I really hope you all like it, I kind of got this idea while watching the Proposal the other night, which has absolutely nothing to do with my idea. I'm weird, I know. Make sure to go check out What Have You Done, if you haven't already, which has a sequel and I'm still working on the Epilogue. But let me know what you think please, feedback is much appreciated! **


	2. Odd

**I want to thank all of you who read the first chapter! It means so much, but keep in mind that there's so much more to come! **

**Chapter 2: Odd**

**One More Night**

* * *

Aurora gave them a nervous smile and then told the two she'd meet up with them for lunch later and she hurried off. Her next class, art she had it with that blonde and purple spiky haired guy, and of course she was sat next to him again. Their first assignment of the year was to paint a sunrise/sunset. Of course, they were in advanced art so that would be no big deal for them at all.

"So what's up with you and Ulrich, huh?" The boy asked her almost out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, you're asking me questions and you haven't even told me your name yet." Aurora didn't even look in his direction, she just continued to paint.

"Well excuuuuse me, you were the one who said if we had any questions to ask." Odd shrugged and grinned at her. She turned her head to look at him and her electric blue eyes sent a chill down his spine. "My name's Odd."

"Well I don't care if your name is weird! I still think it's rude of you not to tell me and ask me all these personal questions!" Aurora turned back to her painting, and Odd looked sort of confused.

"No, my _name_ is Odd. Odd Della Robbia." Odd sighed.

"Are you serious right now!? That is just too funny." Aurora started laughing and Odd's face started to redden.

"It's not funny! It makes me unique." Odd gave her a smug grin, and Aurora smiled, shaking her head at him. "You never answered my question."

"Well is it really any of your business in the first place?" Aurora asked him with her smile that could win a million bucks.

'Is she toying with me?' "Well I think you should tell me because I did you the favor of telling you my name!" She laughed at his remark.

"Well either way, I'm sure I would have found out eventually, don't you think?" Aurora asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Well _yeah_! Because I'm so popular and I know you'd be asking about me like non-stop because I'm just so handsome!" Aurora stared at Odd for a few seconds and when she realized he was serious she bursted out laughing. "Why are you laughing?! It's not funny!"

"Odd you're so funny, you should be a comedian." Aurora finished giggling and then continued painting. "We have been friends since we were babies. Our parents went to high school together, it was this school actually. Ulrich's parents moved away to Germany for college when they graduated and then shortly came back before Ulrich was born and I was born three months later. They made sure we went to school together and had the same classes. We never really thought anything of it though because we had always been close together. Then, yesterday morning they told me we were moving back here, I probably would have been happier if it hadn't been so sudden." Odd listened to her story; the way she spoke was just so intoxicating to him.

"Did they say why?" He asked her, and he saw how she tensed up and stopped painting.

"Apparently we are to be married." She flicked her eyes at him and looked for his reaction, which was of course shock.

"Does Ulrich know?" Odd asked her quietly and she shook her head softly to answer his question.

"No, I saw him with that girl…"

"Yumi."

"Yeah… he seems so happy. I can't bear to ruin that. The only thing is both of our parents are very powerful people. If either of us tries to back out of this we will both be disowned…" She whispered, looking sad. "Just please promise you will not say anything to him. I need to do this on my own. He needs to hear it from me." Odd nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you tell him soon. News seems to travel fast at this school and people find out things, it's crazy." The bell rang for class to end and Aurora turned back to her painting. She had to admit, it was one of the best ones she had done yet. She turned to say something to Odd but he had already gotten up and left.

The rest of the day sort of dragged on, she had Calculus with these two weird guys who would breathe weird when she looked at them. Their names were…Nicholas and Herb. After lunch she had P.E. and dance, and then last English, so she decided she should probably get to lunch since her stomach was growling. When she entered the cafeteria she was sort of taken aback by the size. There were so many food choices! It did make sense since most people stayed on campus to eat, but there were subs, yogurt, hamburgers, barbeque, Chinese, basically every kind of food imaginable. It was definitely impressive compared to her old high school. She decided to get some Chinese and then stood there after getting her food. Now to find Ulrich and his friends, there must have been over one thousand students in the cafeteria.

"Aurora! Over here!" She turned to her right and saw Ulrich waving at her standing by a table with his friends so she walked to them and sat on a seat at the end. "So we should probably introduce you to everyone, this is Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and you already know Yumi." She found it strange that the school would allow Aelita to have pink hair, but she seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you all." Aurora smiled, digging into her food.

"Odd, she's as much of a slob as you!" Yumi laughed.

"Hey, I haven't eaten all day, I had a busy morning!" Aurora whined whipping her face off and the others laughed.

"How have you enjoyed your first day?" Aelita asked her.

"I really like it here. The school is beautiful and the professors seem to know what they're talking about. Good job mom and dad." Aurora smiled, thinking about her day.

"Have you made any friends?" Ulrich inquired.

"Well there are some faces I sort of recognize from before. Everyone's been really nice." Aurora shrugged, and they all carried on with their lunch.

"What classes do you have next?" Jeremy asked her.

"P.E., then Dance, and then English." She looked at them and they were smiling. "What?"

"We all have P.E. next period." Odd answered her. "You're in for a big treat."

"What do you mean?" She asked them confused.

"Oh, you'll see." Ulrich laughed and they all began to walk to P.E.

"Why are you taking dance and P.E.?" Aelita asked her.

"Well, I was doing cheer, dance, and gymnastics at my other school, so I'm trying to make up for it. Plus all this bread is going to make me pack on the pounds." Aurora patted her stomach sighing.

"You must be that Aurora I've been hearing about non-stop." A tall man with a big gut stood in front of her with a sweatband on his head and some gym shorts and a windbreaker.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"I'm Jim, the P.E. coach; all the teachers have been raving about your athletic skills and I want to see it for myself."

"Fine, tell me what you want me to do. But I promise you will regret ever challenging me." Aurora smiled as the girls walked into the dressing room, as did the guys and they all came out in their new P.E. uniforms. Aurora tied her hair up in a ponytail and she began to stretch by the bleachers on the track field. She did a few hand stands while they were waiting and stood back up on her feet when she saw Jim come out with the boys.

"Alright, first I want you all to run three laps around the track and then we'll get started for the day." Jim instructed sitting in his chair, making sure everyone was doing as told. Aurora took off as he blew the whistle and Ulrich quickly caught up with her, Yumi being not far behind.

"When did you become so athletic?" Ulrich asked her as he caught up.

"Oh please, you're looking at the girl who taught you how to play soccer." Aurora laughed and started to run faster.

* * *

Odd watched the two run up ahead of everyone else. So she was a good artist, she's obviously very athletic, she was beautiful, everything about her was pulling him in. But of course, he had his girlfriend Sam. It was rare that he ever got to see her though, and even Odd needed some TLC!

"C'mon on, Aurora and I are running circles around you! Stop day dreaming!" Ulrich laughed as Aurora and him passed Odd, who hadn't even realized that he had started to slow down. He picked up speed and passed all the stragglers who were falling behind.

After they finished running they did some squats, sit-ups and push-ups then Jim let them all get some water and rest.

"So you're a gymnast I hear?" Jim walked up to Aurora and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "We've all seen that you have pretty good stamina and endurance. Let's see what you can really do." Aurora stood and shrugged moving to the bleachers where no one was sitting. They were all watching her, questioning what she would do next. She climbed to the top of the bleachers and bounced up and down to make sure it was sturdy, then she did multiple back-flips until she reached the ground with a perfect landing. They all stared at her with their mouths agape and she smiled bowing for them.

"Anything else, Mr. Morales?" She walked past him back to her seat and sat down, feeling triumph run through her veins.

* * *

In Dance, she ran into everyone's favorite principals' daughter.

"Hi! You're that new girl, Aurora!" The girl gleamed running up to Aurora, who was kind of taken aback.

"Uhh yes, I am! Who are you?" Aurora looked at her. The girl looked interesting.

"My name's Sissi Delmas, I'm the principal's daughter." She grinned hugging Aurora. "You're friends with Ulrich right?"

"Yeah, haha. That seems to be how everyone knows me around here."

"I'm surprised he would be so welcoming, that group doesn't really let people in very often. You must be special." The two girls sat on the ground and began to stretch.

"Well, I knew him before I came back here. I lived here like 10 years ago, so yeah. Our families have been friends for over forty years." Aurora sighed as they all stood and began dance practice, and Aurora caught on to their dances easily.

"You know, I like you. You should join our cheer squad! We might be able to go to Nationals this year if we get enough people. It's sad, most students are too worried about their studies to care about being active! But I think with you on the squad we could actually get some people to join!" Sissi smiled as they all changed back into their clothes.

"I'll definitely think about it! I'm not sure if cheer is something I wanna do this year, but I'll think about it." Aurora smiled as she grabbed her back and walked to her next class.

* * *

After classes ended for the day she finally decided it was time to go check out her dorm. She was kind of glad she had a room to herself, she wouldn't have to deal with anyone's annoying habits. But it could probably get lonely pretty fast. It was a pretty nice size, the bed was a queen and she had a vanity in the corner with a desk by the closet. She sat on the bed and sighed, laying back. She would have to go home and get her things because the room was pretty bland. She heard a knock on the door, curious to who knew what her room number was. She opened the door and was surprised.

"Hey! How did you find out what room I was in?" She asked him, sort of confused. She stepped back letting the boy in.

"We have an itinerary in the lobby with everyone's room number." Ulrich scratched his head stepping inside. "They let you have a single hm? I share a room with Odd. You're pretty lucky, having a roommate can be suuuper annoying, especially since his feet smell and he snores like a gremlin." Aurora laughed.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" She asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, he may be annoying but he's my best friend." Ulrich shrugged, then his tone changed and he looked Aurora in the eyes. "So why did you come back all of a sudden? You didn't give me a heads up or anything?"

"Well... I need to go home to get some stuff, why don't you come with me and I'll explain it there." She grabbed her keys and her purse and Ulrich nodded, so the two made their way to her house.

* * *

The two got to her house about fifteen minutes later and they stepped inside. "Mom, Dad I'm home to get some stuff for the dorm you didn't tell me about." Aurora set her stuff down on a table next to the door as her parents hurried into the room.

"Oh Ulrich, you've decided to come! Great, we will make a big dinner to celebrate and discuss all the details!" Aurora's mom said cheerfully hugging Ulrich.

"I am so proud to call you my son-in-law." Aurora's father patted Ulrich on the shoulder, who looked at Aurora confused.

"Mom, dad...I haven't told him yet." She whispered looking down.

"What!? Why not?" Her father shook his head, sighed.

"...Ulrich.. we're engaged to be married.. in an arranged marriage." She looked back up to him, and his eyes were wide.

* * *

**Kay! Chapter 2 es fini! Chapter 3 is going to be full of excitement, and I just might be introducing Lyoko, but who knows! Review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3 Thanks guys!**


	3. L'Amour Nuit

**One More Night**

**Chapter 3: L'amour Nuit**

* * *

"Well thanks dad. I kinda _wanted_ to tell him myself." Aurora glared at her dad and turned back to Ulrich who was still silent. He was staring off in the distance, obviously still trying to process this new information. "C'mon, let's go up to my room and get my stuff." The two made their way up to Aurora's room, and Aurora sat on her bed, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Ulrich looked her in the eyes, angry. "You had ALL DAY." She winced, Ulrich hadn't yelled at her in a long time, and it was hard seeing her old friend in pain

"I was going to… then I saw you with Yumi. You think that was the first thing I wanted to tell you after seeing that?" Aurora sighed again looking up at him with guilty eyes. "What do you want me to say Ulrich? I don't plan on us going through with it. Maybe eventually we can find a way around it. For now, we should just go along with it to please our parents. Maybe they'll realize it isn't the best thing for us."

"You really think they'd change their minds?" His eyes had a slight change of hope in them.

"I… don't know, but we can only give it time to find out. Maybe we can show them that there are different things out there that are in our best interests. Like for you for instance, Yumi." Aurora smiled. "We don't need to tell anyone about this. It can be our little secret. Sure, we'll need to keep up appearances for our parents, but to your friends, that can be easily explained because they know our parents are old friends."

"You really think we can pull this off?" Ulrich asked her, taking her hands. Aurora's face lit up with a light blush, and she nodded.

"I do. If things do end up going wrong, we'll find a way around it. I promise." She whispered the last part and looked into Ulrich's eyes, smiling. "Well let's get my stuff packed and get this dinner over with." She jumped up and reached her arms above her head stretching.

* * *

It was her first night alone in the dorms, and she was a tad bit nervous to say the least. After four hours of trying to sleep, she gave up and got up putting her hair in a bun and changing into some yoga pants and a giant grey sweater that spelled 'Kadic' in black blocky letters. She knew they had a curfew so she snuck quietly out of the dorms and decided to take a night tour around the school. It was pretty chilly in nighttime France, but it made sense since it was turning into late fall. She walked around the main patio with all the benches and made her way into the second building of dorms and climbed up the stairs and found a way to the roof. 'Why is the door to the roof open?'

"Odd? What are you doing up here?" Odd jumped a little from his spot not expecting anyone to find him. He turned to look at her with a slight smile on his face and showed her some keys.

"I stole these from Jim one day, I have insomnia sometimes and coming up here helps me." He looked back over the landscape and Aurora went to sit next to him. "What about you? What're you doing up here?"

"I just can't stop thinking; my mind is racing a million miles a minute."Aurora sighed.

"Just like any other girl out there." He laughed softly and she glared at him.

"Hey! That's a rude generalization!"

"I'm just speaking the truth; you girls don't know when to shut up sometimes!" Aurora kicked her legs around off the edge of the building not saying anything. "What makes you think you're different than any of the other girls here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm pretty much the catch of the season. I was basically the best gymnast in Russia, I can eat like a cow, I've got the body most girls would dream of, and I'm one of the best kissers you'll ever have the grace of meeting." She winked at him and laughed.

"Wooooow, bragging much?" Odd leaned back and placed his hands behind his head looking up at the stars.

"Well you asked. I was just filling you in." Aurora smiled. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well we go on trips to the beach sometimes, there's an arcade nearby, they open the pool around 7 pm for public use, I like to skateboard, most of us have video games in our rooms, there's a music room, a gym, and of course all the clubs." He told her nonchalantly.

"Woooow, you should be a student ambassador." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "So what's your story Odd?" She leaned back next to him and turned her head to look at him.

"Hm? My story?"

"Well yeah, everyone has their own story, their own view on things. What brought you here to Kadic? What are your parents like?" She asked him, and he was silent for once.

"You're very talkative for 3 AM…" He chuckled to himself. "My parents are painters; my dad's the combat general of the French army. They sent me here so they could roam around France without having to watch over me. They think everything I do is perfect and that I can't do anything wrong. It gets kind of annoying every now and then."

"Are you kidding? That sounds amazing, having parents who don't care about what you do…" Aurora sighed.

"Did you tell Ulrich?" Odd asked, rolling his head to look at her and she nodded.

"Yeah… he was a lot calmer than I thought he would be, I told him that we didn't need to tell anyone about it because I'm going to find a way around it." Aurora looked up to the sky, the stars shining in her eyes. "I really want to try my hardest so no one knows so he and Yumi can be happy together."

"Why is it so important for you to make Ulrich happy? What about your happiness?" Odd asked her sitting up on his hands and Aurora turned over onto her stomach looking up at Odd.

"My happiness…? I'm happy when my friends are happy. How can you possibly be happy if those around you are miserable? Plus, now I can find someone I want to be with myself. It's typically a win-win situation." She shrugged. "Well, I guess we better be getting to sleep, huh? Thanks for talking to me Odd, you're surprisingly really sweet." Aurora stood up and dusted herself off, walking to the door to go back inside and then entered back into the building.

"Surprisingly sweet? Oh she has no idea yet." Odd laughed to himself and made his way back into his door and quietly creeped back into bed as to not wake Kiwi or Ulrich who was passed out.

* * *

Morning seemingly came too fast, and Aurora checked her clock… '9:35 AM… 9:35 AM!? Class started at 8 AM!' Aurora jumped out of bed and grabbed a bunch of stuff running to the shower room, passing a startled Ulrich on the way.

"Uhhh Aurora, what are you doing?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? I'm late I'm LAAAAATE!" She turned around yelling at him, confused because he was still in his pajamas.

"You do know it's Saturday right…?" Aurora's eyes widened and she sighed with relief.

"Oh thank the Lord."

"So we're going to a nearby lake for the day and then a club for the rest of the night, did you wanna join?" Ulrich asked her, it was sweet of him to try and help her join his friends, so she nodded.

"A club hmm? I guess I'll have to show you all how to dance." Aurora laughed.

"Ha! There is no way you're a better dancer than me or Aelita." Ulrich shook his head smiling.

"You sure you wanna challenge me Ulrich? Last time you ended up being my personal slave for a week!" She smiled remembering their challenge of who could swim laps in the pool the fastest, Aurora of course ended up beating Ulrich. It always bothered him that she could beat him at anything and everything.

"Yeah, that was ten years ago. We have both severely changed since then, me obviously becoming the better athlete. So I'd watch it if I were you." He playfully threatened her.

"Is that a threat Ulrich? How unlike you!" Aurora smiled and walked dangerously close to him, crossing her arms. "You forget this is dancing. Something I was the best at in Russia, and no doubts by the looks of everyone here I'll still be the best at. You also seem to forget sometimes that I am a girl, and there are the endless possibilities of what I can do with my body." Aurora continued walking to the showers and got ready for the day ahead of her. It was a nice 70 degrees out so she decided to wear some white shorts with a long lilac monster face t-shirt with some brown gladiator sandals. (**It's just a shirt with a monster face on it in case you were wondering**) She left her hair down again, deciding to go make-upless, other than some nude lipgloss. **(Let me know if you guys like me telling you what she's wearing or if you don't. Personally, I feel like it helps add to her personality and put the picture better in your head, but idk.) **She met them by the front of the school, where Ulrich had told her to, and she saw that everyone had been waiting on her. Aelita had a cute yellow sundress on, Yumi had some black shorts with a red flowy tanktop. Ulrich and Jeremy both had some simple t-shirts with swimming trunks and sandals. The group had a picnic basket and a bunch of beach towels and a huge beach bag that Aelita was carrying.

"Where's Odd?" Aurora asked them curiously.

"Oh, he's visiting his "friend" at another school." Yumi looked at the others laughing.

'Friend?' Aurora wondered to herself. There really was no reason to focus on it so they all walked to her car and climbed in. It took them about an hour to get to the lake and it was most definitely the perfect day to be there. The lake was busy with people since winter would be coming soon, and the weather would be harsh. They laid a blanket down and brought out the picnic basket. They brought some croissant sandwiches, watermelon, pasta salad, and cheese and crackers, along with some wine coolers and beer for the guys. (**Since ya know, legal drinking age in France is 16)**

After they finished eating, some other people at the lake invited them to go play volleyball. Of course Aurora couldn't turn them down and she convinced everyone else to join, reluctantly. The Lyoko team beat the other 13-1 after a long two hours of playing. They all decided to take a long dip in the lake, after about an hour they decided it was best to head back since they still had to get ready for the night and it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. When they got back to the dorms Aurora decided it was best for her to take a small power nap, so she napped for about an hour then ran to the showers and cleaned herself off from the day and went back to her room to get ready for the night. When she was walking down the hall back to her room she saw something taped to her door, but she couldn't see what it was. As she got closer she saw a pink rose with a note taped to it, 'Is this sweet enough for you Princess?' Of course, no name was signed to it. 'Who would do this..?' Aurora turned her head looking, but no one was in sight, so she opened her door and went into her dorm room grabbing a water bottle with some water still in it to keep the rose hydrated. After drying her hair and laying out her outfit she put some hot curlers into her hair and began to work on her makeup. She put black eye shadow on the outer corner of her eyelids and gray fading out as she got to the inner corner of her eyes. She lined the top and bottom lid with black eyeliner, and traced the inner corner with white making her eyes pop. She traced her lips with bright red lipstick and put some coral blush on her cheeks. Once she was satisfied, she took the curlers out and let her hair fall in perfect curls. She ran her fingers through her hair to loosen the curls and then sprayed her hair down to a loose hold. It was getting close to nine o'clock, so she hurried putting on her dress which was dark blue with sparkly sequins covering the dress; it went to above her knees and had tank top sleeves and some black wedges to go with it. She grabbed a silver clutch and threw in her keys, ID, phone and took one last look at the rose, smiling, before she headed out to meet everyone. She met them all in the courtyard and she had to admit, they looked pretty amazing!

"Apparently a lot of people are going to the club with us too tonight! It's gonna be so much fun!" Aelita said excitedly jumping up and down. Jeremy and Yumi laughed at her excitement. Aurora walked up to the group smiling. Aelita had a similar dress to Aurora's on except it was silver with stringy straps and she had bright baby blue heels on and a butterfly clip in her hair with pink crystals. Yumi's black shoulder length hair was curled and her bangs were braided back across her hairline and tucked behind her left ear. Her dress was definitely different from what she usually wore. The top was almost like a leopard print bandeau with a black flowy skirt attached that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. Her shoes were velvet black chunky heels that laced in the front, like booties.

"Okay okay, I'm here! I'm sorry!" Odd ran up to them in a lilac button up shirt and some black slacks, while Ulrich was wearing complete black, and Jeremy matched Aelita's shoes in a baby blue button up.

"Well how nice of you to show." Jeremy commented making Aelita and Yumi laugh. Aurora noticed how good Odd looked, but caught herself staring and looked away quickly.

"Well uh, let's go before the crowd gets there." Aurora and the rest of them climbed into her car and she drove them to downtown Kadic, to the hottest club there L'Amour Nuit. She parked down the block and for it only being 9:45 the line outside was insanely long. They got in line and thanks to Odd and Ulrich's popularity they were able to cut in line and get in within five minutes. Aurora immediately fell in love with the club, there were laserlights flashing all sorts of colors, blacklights, and the bar was huge. People were dancing all up on each other as expected, and some American pop music was playing. She turned around and her friends were gone, so she shrugged and made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic.

"Already starting on the drinking I see." A familiar voice came up behind her and she turned to see Odd.

"It's what we Russians do best." She grinned, downing the drink feeling it burn down her throat. "Where did you disappear to?" She asked him.

"To the bathroom, can you get us two vodka shots?" The bartender nodded and gave them both two tall shots of vodka.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Odd?" She laughed, as they downed the shot together. "It wouldn't be that hard to get me to dance with you." Odd raised his eyebrows and grabbed her hand pulling her out to the dance floor, just as '2 Reasons by Trey Songz' came on. The two spent the night dancing together and drinking before Aurora blacked out.

The next morning Aurora rolled over and felt something warm next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw someone lying next to her. She closed her eyes again, sleep still overtaking her eyes and brain when suddenly she realized there wasn't supposed to be anyone next to her and she sat up quickly.

"Oh my God, ODD!" She covered her mouth and realized she was naked, laying back down and quickly pulled her sheets over herself. She heard him move around and turn over looking at her, then his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Okaaaay, there's chapter 3! Let me know what you guys think, I have a lot planned for chapter 4! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Lyoko

**Chapter 4: Lyoko**

**One More Night**

The two sat on Aurora's bed, staring at each other.

"What happened?" Aurora asked Odd, shaking.

"Well by the looks of what happened…"

"I really don't need any snarky comments from you right now." She sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, from what I can remember it was amazing." Odd ginned and elbowed her.

"You REMEMBER and you didn't stop!?" Aurora's eyes widened and she looked at him in amazement.

"I remember bits and pieces… You were too drunk to drive so I drove us all back home and I told Ulrich I was going to take you to your room since he went to go with Yumi. You asked me to stay and offered me some vodka, and who am I to turn down some vodka from a pretty lady? After the vodka shots, we both had about 4 I don't remember much…" Odd put his hand to his head, starting to get a headache.

"Vodka…" Mannie jumped up and ran into her closet, covering herself with a leopard print fleece blanket, closing the door and throwing on a long t-shirt. "Oh no! That was my last bottle of Stolichnaya…" She turned and looked back at Odd. "Do you mind putting your clothes on?"

"What? Most girls would die to see me shirtless." He grabbed his boxers which were conveniently dropped next to him on the bed. Aurora heard a knock on her door and looked at Odd, then grabbed him pushing him into her closet and throwing his excess clothes to him. She hurried to the door and much to her dismay, it was Ulrich.

"Wow…you look like a mess." He scratched his head and laughed, and she scrunched her nose and glared at him.

"What did you come by just to insult me!? Cause this hangover says I'm _not_ in the mood." She crossed her arms. Suddenly they heard a techno ringtone going off and Ulrich looked over Aurora's shoulder and saw Odd's phone sitting on her nightstand.

"Why is Odd's phone on your nightstand?" Ulrich narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uhh he must have left it here." Aurora walked over and grabbed it, putting the phone in Ulrich's hands. "He's probably back in your guys' room."

"No…I just came from there to make sure Kiwi was fed." Ulrich crossed his arms.

"Kiwi?" Aurora looked confused.

"Odd's pet dog, he keeps him here secretly." And with that Odd's phone started to ring again. "Hi Sam..." Aurora could hear a female voice screaming on the phone, and Ulrich winced. "No Sam, this is Ulrich…. I don't know where he is. No you don't have to come here, I'll find him. I promise when I find him- Oh, I guess the phone died." Ulrich looked back to Aurora. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?" A loud bang came from inside Aurora's closet and her eyes widened, and Ulrich turned toward the closet and opened the door to see Odd, having fallen over. "You know, this wouldn't look so suspicious if you weren't hiding."

"This was _her_ fault; _she _seduced me and made me drunk with her magical vodka!" Odd pointed at her frantically. Aurora's jaw dropped in shock.

"Excuse me! I don't even remember giving you that vodka, so shut your damn mouth!"

"Odd, leave the room I need to talk to Aurora _ALONE._"

"Yeah yeah, I know you need to have a lovers' quarrel blah blah." Odd mumbled as he grabbed his phone from Ulrich and stepped out of the room, and Ulrich slammed the door shut.

"Okay, first off what the _hell _were you thinking Aurora? You could get both of us in so much trouble! If they find out you're dating someone else, especially someone with a girlfriend, they'll investigate me and find out I'm still with Yumi! And second of all, I thought we were just keeping this between us! Odd has the biggest mouth in all of France, everyone will end up knowing by tomorrow!"

"Well excuuuuuse me, you're dating someone. So why can't I have a little fun myself? And I didn't know he had a girlfriend… and what does it matter? It's not like you actually have any feelings for me! And I told Odd before you knew. He's been able to keep his mouth shut this far." Aurora was about to cross her arms, when Ulrich grabbed her from behind the head and pulled her lips to meet his. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt a shock of energy flow through her and she slowly closed her eyes, then before she knew it he pulled away.

"Don't go making any assumptions… I haven't quite figured this all out for myself yet…" Ulrich whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You do need to be careful Sam doesn't find out what happened… she has quite a temper and will go to any lengths to make sure Odd stays hers. I've seen too many good girls get destroyed by her for trying to go after Odd."

"I'm not even going after him…It kind of just happened." Aurora shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to her. Don't tell Odd I told you this, but Sam is kind of crazy when it comes to Odd." Ulrich laughed. "Get dressed and let's go meet your parents." Aurora's eyes widened.

"Oh no, that's today?!" She groaned falling back on her bed.

"Yes, and I don't think you want to explain why we're late." Ulrich laughed as he walked out closing the door.

* * *

They arrived at her parents' house who were happy to see the two. They surprised the two with dinner at a high end Japanese restaurant, like Benihanas.

"It's so lovely to see you two together again. Just like the old days." Aurora's mother, Mila smiled cheerfully while they all waited for their cook to come to the hibachi.

"Yes, it is definitely delightful." Ivan, Aurora's father looked at the two locking his dark eyes on them.

'As if you would even remember, being drunk all the time." Aurora looked at her father emotionless, and then turned to look as their chef came, and a server came and took their drink orders as well.

"Do you remember when they were learning to ride bikes and Aurora would always crash into Ulrich and make him fall because she was mad he learned to ride faster than her?" Mila, asked her father as Aurora and Ulrich smiled, remembering. They didn't have long to mingle because the chef started to cook and created a show for them.

* * *

The next day Aurora went to all scheduled classes on time, and quite enjoyed herself. School in France was much different than back home in Russia. Unexpectedly an assembly was called and everyone slowly gathered in the auditorium and Mr. Delmas made his way to the stage.

"I know you all are wondering why I called this assembly. Well, I wanted to let you all know we will be hosting a play in four months. And the whole school will be participating in it." About 80% of the student body groaned.

"But what if we don't _want_ to." Odd slumped in his seat.

"I will be getting to that Mr. Della Robbia." Odd crossed his arms and sighed, and Aurora giggled a little.

"We will be doing the play Anastasia after the movie, and we won't just be performing it here, we will be performing it on the biggest stage in Paris. I already have in mind who will be playing Anastasia, Aurora Diminov will you come up here?" Aurora had been texting on her phone, and sat up and looked around when she heard her name.

"Me?" She asked with wide eyes. Mr. Delmas chuckled. "Yes you." She slowly stood up and walked on stage. "When we were doing some research on you we came across your YouTube channel… we think you would play the perfect Anastasia." Aurora crossed her arms.

"Well why don't you tell us why we must all participate in this."

"Ah, yes. All of the proceedings for this trip will go toward our trip to Russia at the end of the year. Anyone who does not participate will not be able to go." That announcement caused everyone to cheer.

"But there aren't enough parts for _everyone_." Aurora argued putting her hand out to the mass amounts of students.

"Yes, but there are more parts than just acting. Tech, hair, make-up and stage work." Mr. Delmas grinned. "Now let us hear that voice." One of the other teachers handed her a microphone and Aurora took in a deep breath.

(This is the Russian version of Once Upon A December)

_Kak uzor na okne._**  
**(Like a pattern on a window.)**  
**_Snova proshloe rjadom._**  
**(The past is near again.)**  
**_Kto-to pel pesnju mne._**  
**(Someone sang a song to me.)**  
**_V zimniy vecher kogda-to._**  
**(One winter night sometime.)**  
**_Slovno v proshlom ozhilo._**  
**(As if coming alive in the past.)**  
**_Ch'ikh-to bereznhykh ruk teplo.__**  
**_(The warmth of someone's gentle arms.)**  
**_Vals izyskannykh gostey._**  
**(The waltz of exquisite guests.)**  
**_I beg lihikh konei._**  
**(And brave horses running.)**  
**_Val's kruzhil I njos menja._**  
**(The waltz spun and carried me.)**  
**_Slovno v skazku svoju manja._**  
**(As if beckoning in its tale.)**  
**_Pervyj bal I pervyj val's._**  
**(The first ball and the first waltz.)**  
**_Svuchat vo mne sejchas._**  
**(Resound in me right now.)**  
**_Zerkala v jantare._**  
**(Mirrors in amber.)**  
**_Moj vostorg otrazhajut._**  
**(Reflect my delight.)**  
**_Kto-to pel na zare._**  
**(Someone sang at dawnbreak.)**  
**_Dom rodnoj pokidaja._**  
**(Leaving her cherished home.)**  
**_Budesh' ty v dekabre._**  
**(You will be, in December.)**  
**_Vnov' so mnoj, dorogaja._**  
**(Again with me, darling.)

Everyone looked at her with their eyes wide open.

"Did you know she could sing like that?" Odd whispered to Ulrich, whom shook his head slowly in reply. Then slowly the group heard clapping commence and everyone joined in and Aurora stood up on the stage blushing, they then heard one of the doors slam open and a tall dark haired boy stood in the doorway.

"What? Did I miss the party?" He had a very thick Russian accent. Aurora crossed her arms and stared up at the man.

"I think we found our Rasputin."

* * *

While everyone was in the cafeteria enjoying dinner when the lights started to flicker and it started to pour outside, minutes later the power went out and one of the cafeteria ladies started to scream. Everyone huddled around to see what was happening and an outrageous electric spark was coming from one of the ovens.

Aurora looked at her friends, and they all seemed to be whispering about something and stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked them. "It's pouring outside."

"Umm Aurora you stay here. We'll be back…" Ulrich told her distracted as they all ran out and Aurora watched them leave. She felt discontent with just sitting there and decided the best thing was to chase after them. They ran all the way through a dark forest, and luckily she was good at staying hidden, all the way to an abandoned factory. She had to cover her head with her jacket because the rain started to come down harder and harder on her. Aurora saw them all climb into an elevator and once they went up she decided to find an alternative route. She saw a ladder leading up into what seemed into the place they went so she shrugged and decided she should probably go up there. The only person she saw was Jeremy sitting at a huge computer with three screens and a large key board. She walked up to him in amazement.

"Aurora! What are you doing here?! Ulrich told you to wait." Jeremy grew nervous, he didn't know if they could trust her with this huge secret.

"You think I'm gonna sit there and wait while you all run off looking so suspicious, I don't think so! What in the world is this?" Aurora saw all the data flashing across the screens and she thought she heard Odd's voice coming from Jeremy's headphones.

"Yeah… Aurora's here." Jeremy muttered as he typed into the keyboard. "Sending in the vehicles now."

"Jeremy! What is this!?" Aurora slammed her hand down which was balled into a fist. The two blue eyed teens looked at each other, and Jeremy pushed his glasses up.

"This is a virtual world.. An evil virus named XANA lives in it and it has been trying to take over the world. Luckily we have been able to keep him under control, but who knows how much longer we have." Jeremy grimaced as he pulled up video, and indeed there were her newly made friends fighting monsters in a 3D, game-like world. Aurora watched them, and was taken into a flashback.

"Ivan, you need to find where Schaeffer(for those of you who don't know, it's Franz Hopper's real last name) left that program. We know it is somewhere in France, but since he's disappeared… we have no traces. If you find it, we will release you from the military as your last mission." Aurora was about twelve years old at the time, standing outside her fathers' office door, listening in.

"Daddy, what is that?" The girl crept in once she heard the conversation end.

"Nothing." Her father was holding head, showing great frustration.

"But I want to help you…" She whispered looking down sadly.

"It is a program that is strong enough to bring down any countries highest securities which is why we need it. I don't understand how that damn Schaeffer could hide it for so long. Now get out." He pushed her harshly out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
_

'Could this be that program…?' Aurora thought to herself as she looked over the program, it certainly looked complicated enough… and a virus that was trying to take over the world, why not?

"Jeremy there's a new monster here, we've never seen it before. What're you gonna name this one Odd?" Ulrich asked him as they dodged the virtual bullets.

"Well…. I'll figure that out, Yumi watch out!" They dodged it's attacks and ran. "That little thing is fast." Odd leaned down on all fours as they all ran, and attacked.

"Can I go in?" Aurora asked Jeremy.

"Of course not!" Jeremy looked at her in amazement.

"Well… how do they get in there?" Aurora asked him, crossing her arms.

"Through the transporters but…" Jeremy looked in the direction of the transporters and Aurora smiled running in that direction and jumping down below.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" Yumi asked him.

"Aurora, you're not getting into Lyoko!" Jeremy yelled pulling the headphones from his face to stand up. He looked back to the screen when he heard a noise coming from it and a pop up appeared.

'Create Character?' Jeremy instantly scrolled over to the 'No' option, but then he sat there and thought.

'Maybe I should let her go in… but what if she's taken over by XANA as well..? Better to know than not knowing I guess.' Jeremy scrolled back over to the 'Yes' option, and the transporter closed around Aurora and it lit up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, not knowing what to expect. Before she even knew it she landed on her feet crouching down with a heavy weight on her hips. Not only did she have two hand guns but two hand blades as well. (I'll post a picture so you know what I'm talking about, they're kind of like knives but not really)

"Jeremy we see her!" She heard the others coming and turned in their direction. Ulrich and Yumi were on Ulrich's OverBike, Odd was on his OverBoard, and Aelita was flying.

"I must say, Jeremy did an awesome job on your outfit last minute." Yumi smiled. Aurora looked at herself since they were in the Ice Sector and she could see her reflection. She had her long black hair from when she was younger, and a plain black leather outfit. (I'll also put up a picture of that so you can see it, because I know I won't be able to describe it well.)

They heard clapping from behind them.

"Well well well, it looks as if you all needed more reinforcements…hm?" They turned and looked and a boy their age with longish black hair was grinning.

"Who is that?" Aurora asked Odd who was standing right next to her.

"William… One of XANA's minions. He used to live on Earth with us, but XANA took him over." Odd answered gritting his teeth. Aurora looked over to him and smiled a little bit to herself at the cat ears.

"Well, if I do say so myself, you're pretty cute. Maybe I can make sure XANA takes control of you too." William crossed his arms.

"Don't you dare." Ulrich tightened the grip on his blade and to his retort, William smirked.

* * *

**Okay, so I finally introduced her to Lyoko! Heheh, I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I've had such trouble concentrating.**

**My photobucket name is Amberlylane, you can see a bunch of things to do with this story in my album One More Night! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Risky Business

**Sorry it's been so long since an update :( I had a lot going on, and writers block for this story. I hope this satisfies!**

**One More Night**

**Chapter 5: Risky Business  
**

* * *

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" William chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry to have to inform you, but XANA doesn't want to let you leave." William's sword appeared in his hand and he ran forth but not before Ulrich got a lead on him. The two clanged swords and monsters charged toward the others, surrounding them.

"How in the world are you supposed to defeat these things?" Aurora asked as she dodged the attacks with ease.

"You see the little hole that looks kind of like a bulls eye? You hit that." Yumi answered her as she threw one of her fans. "HA!" And she hit a Blok right in the middle of the XANA sign.

"Right in the middle, huh?" Aurora saw two Creepers coming toward them, so she ran towards the monsters and slid under Odd who was attacking some Hornets that were flying around him, she stood back up and ran, grabbing her two hand daggers, jumped up into the air and stabbed the two Creepers in their XANA signs. They started to light up and blew up into pixels within minutes.

"Damn, you go girl!" Odd cheered, and Aurora blushed.

"Thanks." She turned and saw Ulrich still fighting blade to blade with William. William seemed to be getting the upper hand, so Aurora decided it was time to step in since everyone else was so distracted by the mounds of enemies attacking them. She ran past them all, dodging their attacks and lasers. William had his back turned to her, which she felt was her advantage. But to her dismay, Ulrich had spotted her, which made William turn around and block her attack.

"What? You think you can outsmart me? Ulrich, you should teach your bitch some skills. She's slacking." This pissed both Aurora and Ulrich off, and they both charged at William.

'He can't block both of our attacks, he's only got one blade!' Ulrich thought as he raised his blade to swing it, but right before his eyes, William's blade transformed into a double bladed weapon. Ulrich skidded to a halt, but Aurora kept running. "Aurora stop!" But of course, being the hard headed female she was, she ignored him.

"Aelita! Go while he's distracted, get to the tower!" Yumi yelled, finishing off one of the last Hornets. Aelita nodded, and started to run in the direction of Aurora and William's battle. She ran past them and Ulrich who was fighting with some more Creepers who had, of course, creeped their way up on the handsome boy. "Ulrich, take Aelita to the tower!" Ulrich looked back at Aurora, who had hooked her blades on William's weapon, with her arms criss-crossed, she swung herself around and landed on the other side of him, and then pulled him and threw him off the side of the ledge.

"Ulrich go!" Aurora yelled at him, and he nodded running after Aelita. His vehicle appeared next to him as he was running, and he hopped on. When he caught up to Aelita, he picked her up and placed her in front of him and sped off to the tower, slicing enemies on their way there.

"Woah, Aurora that was awesome!" Odd ran over to her, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She grinned, putting her hand daggers back in their place. Soon, the environment dissolved in front of them and they were one by one being devirtualized back onto Earth.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Aurora had went to Lyoko. There hadn't been any attacks for a while, and Odd reasoned that it had been because Aurora had scared William shitless. That was not the only thing she had done, though. She had started to take over his heart. He hadn't even realized it until a few hours before, when she had been absent from class and he found himself hoping to see her walk through the door practically every five minutes. He was at a local café, attempting to get some studying in. But who are we kidding, it's Odd. He just ended up playing some video games on his computer.

"Hi! Can I have a chai tea and a house salad please?" That voice was familiar. Odd turned his head and saw Aurora, her hair up in a top knot, she was wearing a black oversized sweater with a low neckline, and some dark washed out jeans and cheetah print wedges.

"Well well well, if it isn't the class skipper in all her glory." Odd crossed his arms, and leaned back in his arms, trying to look as suave as possible.

"Oh Odd! I was actually going to drop by your dorm after I finished here, I'm so happy you're here!" Aurora paid the cashier and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Uh huh.. I know you were secretly trying to avoid me, you don't have to lie." He wiped a fake tear from his eye, and she smiled at him and laughed, which made his heart melt.

"Odd, I need to tell you something, I-"

"You don't have to tell me, you're in love with me. And it's okay, it's a normal occurrence-" Aurora placed a hand on top of his, and she gave him a serious look.

"Odd, my period is a week late..and I got sick this morning...which is why I wasn't in class..." Odd gave her a confused look in return.

"And what does that have to do with me exactly?" He asked her. The cashier brought her salad and drink over to her, she thanked him, and then crossed her legs and arms and leaned back in her seat.

"I'll let you think about that for a few seconds." He looked down, retracing his thoughts and then the color drained from his thoughts as he thought back to the night from the club.

"H-have you taken a test?" She reached into her purse and partially pulled out a little pink box.

"I thought maybe you'd want to be there when I did. But that's up to you, I can take it by myself if you'd like." He still couldn't fully register what was happening. If she was really... pregnant, not only would Sam murder him, but he was pretty sure Ulrich would murder him five times over that. He finally looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there..."

* * *

After Aurora finished eating her salad, she drove them back to the school mostly in silence. He felt bad for not knowing what to say, but what _could_ he say in this situation? He could only hope for one thing. They made their way to his and Ulrich's shared room. He was at practice which wouldn't end for at least another hour and a half, so they'd be safe. Aurora opened up the box and read the instructions a few times, finished her chai tea and then headed into the bathroom. Odd sat outside on his bed after taking off his shirt to help himself relax, petting Kiwi. The next few minutes dragged on for what seemed forever. Aurora came out of the bathroom with the stick in her hand, and placed it on the desk in between his and Ulrich's beds. "It says we have to lay it on a flat surface for three minutes." She said quietly. He took her hand, and intertwined their fingers, and she turned her head to look at him with a surprised face.

"No matter what it is, we'll be okay." She felt tears come to her eyes as he said those words, but she nodded. Behind them, they heard the door open and the two ripped their hands away from each other, and Aurora took a step back from Odd.

"Odd baby, there you are! Did you forget about our date tonight... Uhh who are _you_?" Aurora turned and saw a very tan skinned girl at the door, with black hair and a single red streak in it. She quickly grabbed the pregnancy test and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Aurora... Aurora Dimonov. You must be Sam, it's so nice to finally meet you." Aurora stuck her hand out, but Sam just looked at it.

"Hm, never heard of you. Why are you in here with my Odd? Alone for that matter." Sam looked to Odd with an eyebrow raised, searching for an explanation.

"Chill out, I was just going to help him with his Anatomy homework."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure you were. Well he doesn't need you now, he's got me here to help him." Sam crossed her arms, watching Aurora walk over to her purse and pick it up.

"Right. See you later Odd."

"That won't be necessary." Sam replied to her as Aurora gave her one last dirty look and then she walked out of the room.

"You wanna explain to me why you were ALONE with her in your room, with your _SHIRT_ off for one thing, Odd? Am I missing something here?" Sam smacked Odd in the face, and he looked down at the ground angry, but took a deep breath, regaining his composure before looking up at her.

"Babe, my shirt was already off before she got here. She just needed some advice, her and Ulrich are in a tough spot."

"I thought Ulrich was dating Yumi." Sam narrowed her eyes at Odd.

"Yeah... But you know Ulrich, one lady is never enough for him."

"That sounds like a description of you."

"Well, we _are_ best friends." Odd scratched the back of his neck. "He's still tryin' to figure it all out, so please don't say anything." Odd placed his hand on Sam's hip, and she smiled and leaned down to kiss Odd.

"Whatever you say baby."

* * *

Aurora walked back to her dorm, the pregnancy test basically burning a hole in her back pocket. She felt like she was going to barf from all the nerves going crazy inside her stomach. She sat down on her bed and pulled the test out of her pocket and took a deep breath, her hands shaking. Not only nervous because her life could be changing forever, but because it could ruin her relationship with Ulrich, and what fragile relationship she had left with her parents. She took a deep breath and looked down at the stick in her hand and let out a deep sigh of relief. 'Oh thank you lord.' She fell backwards onto her bed and threw the test towards the trash can in her room, and Lady Luck must have been her side because she made it in perfectly. She sat back up and grabbed her phone from her nightstand which she had accidentally left in her room earlier. '5 missed calls, 10 texts blah blah blah. I guess I should text Odd and let him know the results... Or I can make him wait and worry for not standing up for me to that bitch.' Aurora squeezed her phone angrily, thinking back to the earlier events. 'Of course, she _is_ his girlfriend...but he's clearly not satisfied if he's looking elsewhere.' She stood up and went into her closet and changed into a workout outfit and looked into the mirror. 'If anything, he looked more terrified than happy to see her.' Aurora giggled to herself as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her phone and turned her music on high, and then she stretched a little bit in her room and then jogged down the hall and out into the courtyard and made her way to the gymnastics hall.

* * *

"Now son, we told you before that you were going to get married at a young age! Why are you mad at us?!" Ulrich sighed as his mom tried to reason with him over their phone call. He had finally gotten hold of her after a long couple of weeks, and wanted an explanation.

"I don't think telling me when I'm five years old really counts mom. Especially when you never told me to whom I was marrying." Ulrich was walking past the gymnastics hall, and he heard someone inside. He peeked inside and saw Aurora doing numerous backflips on the beam and landing them perfectly every time.

"Aurora is a fine girl, you should feel lucky to marry into such a family as the Dimonov's. Ulrich are you listening to me?" Ulrich couldn't take his eyes off of her, every move she made was pure perfection.

"Y-yeah, look mom I've got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Ulrich!" He hung up before she could say another word, and he leaned against the partially opened door, but he didn't realize that it had no support, and he fell forward into some equipment, and it made just enough noise for Aurora to hear him. She jumped, startled, and turned around to see him rubbing his cheek.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" She pulled her earphones out of her ear and sat on the beam, smiling.

"Just admiring you, I guess." His face flushed red. 'No reason to beat around the bush I suppose...'

"Well that's a new one. I thought you always despised my incomparable athletic skill." She patted the spot on the beam next to her, and he walked over to her and took the seat.

"Ha, no. I could never despise anything about you. I guess I was just jealous of the fact that you used to be better at sports than me." She laughed quietly to herself.

"Used to be. You've got jokes Ulrich."

"What do you say we go on a drive tonight? Get out of the city. I don't care where we go, just away from here."

"You aren't hanging out with Yumi?" Aurora asked him surprised, and he shrugged in response.

"I hang out with her all the time. I've hardly made any time to hang out with you since you've been here. How 'bout this, we can go to Paris and I can buy you dinner to make it up to you."

"But we have rehearsals for _Anastasia_..." Aurora whispered.

"Please, they could use time to work on the background roles without us." Ulrich had gotten the lead male role, Dimitri. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your night with everyone here, or would you rather go get dinner?" Aurora pursed her lips in thought, and then hopped off the beam in excitement.

"Okay! Lets do it! Let me go get changed though." She saluted Ulrich and then ran out of the gym and to her room, and Ulrich did the same. When he got to his room, Odd and Sam were practically making babies, half naked.

"Oh don't mind me, just entering my room." Ulrich opened the door, hearing the noises from within.

"Ah!" He heard Sam squeak a little as he appeared in the room, and he saw her hiding under the covers.

"I thought practice wasn't over for another hour.." Odd stretched, his face tinted red, feeling a little awkward.

"Nope, it let out early today." Ulrich replied, looking through his closet. He picked out gray short sleeve shirt that faded out at the bottom, and a black leather jacket over that, some regular jeans, and his usual shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting it to his usual manner and searched through his drawers, and threw something in his pocket.

"You look all dolled up, for rehearsals or what?"

"I'm surprised you remember. You never go."

"It's not really necessary, I'm just the music director." Odd grinned leaning back, feeling boastful.

"Yeah, well I'm skipping practice today too." Ulrich did one last look over himself, and once he felt satisfied, he packed his wallet in his back pocket, and headed for the door.

"What are you and Yumi going on some super secret romantic date?"

"Nope, Aurora and I are going to Paris to have dinner. My treat." Ulrich grinned and waved to his friend. Odd shot up in the bed in shock.

"A-alone?" He asked.

"Yup. See ya later you two." Ulrich winked at the one last time and headed out the door to meet Aurora at her car. He saw her leaning against it, the light from her phone making her face glow. She was wearing a peach and tan maxi dress. There was a black belt around her waist which helped define her shape, and the skirt was lace with a slip underneath that ended right above her knees. Her hair was once again tied up in a top knot bun. She had lined her eyes with black eyeliner and created a smokey eye effect making her eyes pop even more than usual. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well don't you look dashing."

"I could say the same for you. I believe you're the only girl who can get ready and look that amazing, that fast." Aurora blushed and looked down.

"Oh stop it. Come on." She unlocked her car and got in, as did Ulrich. They made the drive to Paris and decided on an Italian restaurant. When they got out of the car and began to walk inside, Aurora felt her phone going off in her purse. She reached inside and saw Odd's face and name pop up, and she stared at the phone for a few seconds... and then she pressed ignore, and turned off her phone, heading inside the restaurant through the door Ulrich was holding open for her.

After their food was dropped off, they began to eat. Aurora got salmon and veggies, Ulrich got the classic spaghetti and meatballs. They had a wonderful conversation, finally able to talk freely without having to watch what they were saying or who could possibly be around to hear them. The upcoming weekend, they would be going dress and tuxedo shopping, which Ulrich was dreading because they both weren't exactly sure how to explain to the group about having to be away for a whole weekend.

"I just find it annoying that they want to find a dress for you this early, what if you gain an obscene amount of weight."

"Hey! Thanks soooo much you jerk." Aurora glared at him and stuffed a few pieces of broccoli into her mouth, and chomped unhappily. She looked up and saw that Ulrich was pushing a meatball around on his plate, the word nervous written all over his face. "Ulrich, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing." He tried to play off, but she gave him a look and he sighed. He reached in his pocket and placed a little black box in between their plates, facing her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the box, and her eyes slowly raised to look at him.

"Uhh Ulrich..." She picked it up, and felt extremely nervous to open it. She took a deep breath, and with her right hand, she slowly inched the box open. Inside was a BEAUTIFUL silver ring encrusted with diamonds, she almost fell out of her seat, she was so taken aback. "W-w-wh..."

"I was just thinking you could wear it in front of our parents, you know, to keep them off our backs a little bit. It was my grandmothers, and there's really no one I trust it more with... So you know..." Ulrich's face was completely red, and he was still knocking that meatball around his plate. Aurora nodded and slowly put the ring on her ring finger. She felt a little odd, having an engagement ring on, but they technically were engaged...weren't they?

* * *

**Yaaaay, I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all did too! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Secrets

**One More Night**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

* * *

"Hey it's Aurora, I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message after the BEEEEEP." Straight to voicemail _again_ Odd groaned and threw his phone across the room. It was 11:30 at night and Ulrich still wasn't back with Aurora, which could only mean one thing. Thoughts ran rapidly through his mind and Odd jumped out of bed and ran to the door, thrusting it open. Ulrich stared at him wide-eyed, and his hand was in position to grab the door knob.

"Uhhh are you going somewhere?" Ulrich asked him, taking a step back in surprise.

"Oh uh, no. Heh heh. I just gotta hit the toilets. Be right back." Odd pushed past Ulrich and ran down the hall to Aurora's room.

"Aurora what-" He saw her sitting on her bed, still staring at her left hand, and he saw the big hunk of diamond on her finger. "What is that...?" He asked her quietly, walking over to her.

"Isn't it pretty? It was Ulrich's grandmothers." Odd's body started to feel hot out of worry.

"I-I thought you two wanted to keep it a secret..." Aurora slipped the ring off her finger and placed it back in the box and in her nightstand.

"We are." She smiled slightly and took his hand. "I'm not pregnant Odd, you don't need to worry."

"Huh? Oh I had forgotten all about that!" Aurora sighed and stood up.

'Of course you did.'

"Look Odd I need to get some sleep, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-oh, okay. You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm not one to accept sloppy seconds, so I think I'll pass." It took Odd a second to process what she had said, but by the time he was going to reply, she had already shut the door in his face. He frowned, but turned and began to walk back toward his and Ulrich's room.

* * *

Odd had woken up early to get ready and head to Hertz' class. Aurora was usually always early and he had wanted to talk to her about everything. Ulrich was still asleep, so he would have the upper hand of getting Aurora's attention today. After getting ready, he headed into class and waited. He waited and waited, but Aurora didn't show up until almost right before the bell rang for class to start, and of course, she showed up with Ulrich. Odd sighed heavily, and slumped back in his seat. Aurora didn't even take the time to look his way, even though he was sitting directly behind her. The class dragged on and on, and all Odd could think about was how she was less than two feet away from him, yet she had seemed so far away.

'What is goin' on with me? I could have any girl in this room, and yet I can't get my mind off this one.' He took a deep breath in, and then sighed heavily again. She was wearing his favorite perfume of hers, and he nodded to himself. She was clearly messing with him, trying to shove Ulrich in his face and wearing clothes that made him drool. She had on a sheer white top with black lace on the shoulders.

"Mr. Della Robbia, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Hertz called out, slamming down a ruler, and Odd jumped.

"Why of course Mrs. Hertz, I would never want to miss hearing your wise words of old age!" Odd grinned and a couple of students giggled. Mrs. Hertz narrowed her eyes at him and then continued with her lesson.

Odd had fallen asleep midway through the lesson, and Ulrich smacked him across the head to wake him up.

"Page 394!" **(seriously, you're my favorite if you know where that's from) **Odd yelled, jumping out of his seat, and he hit his knee. Ulrich gave him a weird look, and Odd rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"

"What exactly were you dreaming about...?" Ulrich asked him.

"None of your business." Odd grumbled picking up his notebook, and heading toward the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ulrich followed after Odd, confused.

"Oh, nothing." The blonde boy continued on his path toward his next class, which he had with Aurora.

"Are you mad at me because I went out alone with Aurora?" Odd ignored Ulrich's question, specifically because it had a teasing tone to it. "Honestly that's your own fault, she probably wouldn't have been so excited to if you hadn't just let Sam walk all over her."

"She told you about that...?" Odd stopped and turned to look at him.

"She didn't have to dude. It was written all over her face. You need to choose though, her or Sam. I know for a fact she won't wait around for you forever. If I'm not mistaken, she's already started pushing you away." Ulrich crossed his arms, and Odd narrowed his eyes.

"What? Is she going to run to you if I don't? Don't forget Ulrich, I know your little secret. The only reason I haven't told is because I don't want Yumi to kill her." Ulrich stared at Odd and then slowly smirked.

"You like her don't you?" Odd glared at him and stomped off toward his art class.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! I have some exciting news for you all today." The teacher, Ms. Noue (newway) announced as Odd walked into the classroom and the bell rang. Aurora wasn't sitting in her usual seat next to him, to which he frowned, but he sat down anyways. He just wanted to take his anger and frustration out on something, and this art class would be the time to do it! **(Omg you guys, so I just found out that Sam is back on Code Lyoko Evolution, the new season of CL for those of you not informed, but also in the show she's BLONDE. Like what the foooock. So I guess now I'll make her blonde, lol.)** "So I want you all to paint a picture of your inspiration. It can be anything you want, just as long as it embodies your inspiration and I can tell what it is."

"Inspiration in life... Or what exactly are you looking for?" Aurora asked her. Ms. Noue smiled.

"Just as I said Ms. Diminov, anything you want."

"Yeah and what's so exciting about it?" Odd asked, crossing his arms back and leaning back in his chair.

"Well whoever does the best paintings will get to go on a day trip with me to Paris."

"Paintings? Does that mean more than one person?" Aurora asked, smiling.

"Yes! There will be two students that will win the trip." Miss Noue smiled and walked to her desk, and sat down. "Now we have three days left until winter break. I want this done by then, and I will grade over the break, okay?"

'A day trip to Paris means no classes for the day! I am totally winning this contest. Just call me Monsieur Picasso.' Odd grinned grabbing a paint brush.

* * *

"Mom, dad I'm here! What did you need to talk to me about?" Aurora opened the door to their house and walked in, the house being oddly quiet. "Mom? Dad?" She walked upstairs and heard some hushed arguing coming from inside their room.

"I don't understand why we have to leave now Ivan, don't you understand that we only have a limited amount of time to prepare for this wedding?" Aurora heard her mother speaking in their native language.

"I understand Mila, but this is more important."

"Dad, what's going on?" Aurora asked as she walked into their room.

"Sweetie, we have to go back to St. Petersburg for the break. I have some stuff to take care of back there."

"I can't leave, I have rehearsals for Anastasia. I can stay here, it's fine." Aurora smiled slightly, and her father patted her on the head.

"Well, I suppose that works too. Since we won't be together on Christmas, we can give you your present now. We have to leave for the airport soon." They led her downstairs with her eyes covered and when she got over by the fire place the uncovered her eyes to reveal an absolutely stunning dress which took her breath away.

"W-what is this for?" Aurora asked, picking up and rubbing the fabric.

"For the play, we figured since you're playing a princess, you may as well look like one." Her mother told her smiling, and she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you guys so much!"

"We also have more, but we'll give that to you after we come back." Her mom and father hugged her and they began to start packing and eventually left to the airport. She went back inside the house and waited about thirty minutes to make sure they were going to stay gone and went upstairs to her fathers' office.

"Now let's hope that he didn't take all those papers with him to Russia..."

* * *

"Sorry sorry sorry, I know I'm late!" Aurora ran in, her face flushed and she bent over breathing hard.

"How nice of you to actually join us today Ms. Diminov. Just because you are the star of the show does not mean you can skip practice and show up as you please." The dance instructor, who was also the director for this show, scolded her. She bowed her head, and nodded.

"I understand."

"Now everyone, let's practice all our musical numbers!"

"It is not like you to skip classes, or even practice for that matter. Where were you last night?" Alexei, Aurora's ex boyfriend, pulled her off to the side.

"Frankly, that is none of your business Alexei. As I've told you before, Leave. Me. Alone." Aurora pushed his hands off of her and began to walk away.

"Hey hey, I was not finished talking to you." Alexei stepped and stood in front of her and she gave him a dirty look. "First you disappear from Russia, and now you're avoiding me. What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you cheated on me with my ex best friend, and let's not forget all the times you tried to lie your hands on me. I told you, I'm done." She pushed him aside once more, and walked past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Ostavit. Menya. V odinochku." (Leave. Me. Alone.)

"Hey-"

"She said she was done, let her go." Odd walked up to them and stared Alexei down. The handsome dark haired boy looked at Odd with a dark look in his eyes, then let go of Aurora and walked on stage to practice his song "In the Dark of the Night."

"Thanks Odd, but I could have handled it on my own." Aurora rubbed her wrist where Alexei had his hold on her.

"Yeah, that's definitely what it looked like. Why would you ever date a creep like him anyways?"

"Hmm, I'm sure you can figure, I've always had a bad taste in men." She gave him a smug smile and then walked to her position with Ulrich that they had for the song.

"Alright Aurora and Ulrich, I want to practice the kissing scene so you two will be comfortable with it when you kiss in front of hundreds. No stage fright! Understand?" Aurora's face turned a slight shade of pink as Ulrich took center stage. She ran out to the middle of the stage and grabbed his arm.

"Dimitri, wait." Ulrich turned around and smiled at her.

"You truly look beautiful Princess, I'm very happy for you." Aurora looked at him with a puzzled look.

"W-what do you mean? Where do you plan on going?" She asked him, and Ulrich pulled her close to him, he brushed the side of her face with his finger and leaned his face down to kiss her. Their lips where about to meet when...

"CUT!" Odd yelled out, and he had somehow found a megaphone. Aurora covered her ears and squinted, and Ulrich pressed his first finger and thumb in between his eyebrows.

"Odd, you are supposed to be in the studio creating music! You cannot call cut, you are not the director!" Mrs. Tauzin yelled at him, losing her cool. "Alright everyone, that's enough for today. Go over your scripts, we will be rehearsing lines on Friday." Aurora sighed a deep breath of relief and grabbed her sweater then ran out of the auditorium. Odd watched her confused, and followed after her.

"What's up with them?" Yumi asked Ulrich, crossing her arms and walking over to him.

"Dunno..." He shrugged, and they left to go grab something to eat.

* * *

"Aurora, wait up!" Odd called out. She was loads faster than him, but he was able to keep up, being extremely svelte and all that jazz. She groaned to herself and stopped, causing him to almost run into her.

"What Odd?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened with Sam, I know she can be kind of brash some times..."

"Save it Odd, I don't have time for this right now. I have somewhere I have to be." Aurora turned back around and started running back toward the forest.

"Wait! Why are you running toward the factory?" He started running after her again but didn't catch up with her until she was waiting for the elevator.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Aurora glared at Odd.

"C'mon lemme in on this! If it has to do with Lyoko I can help you."

"Oh please Odd, I think we know you're not the brightest bulb in the virtualizer." The elevator started to lift up toward the supercomputer room. "But I suppose I could use your help. I need to go into Lyoko to check something out and I can't get in by myself." Odd saw folders and papers spread out all over the floor, and pen markings all over the papers.

"Holy shit! What have you been doing in here?"

"These are files from my dad's office.. I'm trying to decode some of these things, but the only way I can find the information I need is from inside Lyoko." Aurora put her right hand on her hip and watched Odd as he bent down and looked at all the papers.

"Is this why you were late?" Odd asked and looked back up at Aurora, and she nodded in response.

"Yes. I got a little carried away as you can see."

"What does all this say? I can't read it..." Odd scratched his head and held a paper up to the light, as if that would help him decode the writing.

"Well, A) it's in Russian." Aurora smirked at him. "And B) my fathers writing is chicken scratch." She went and squatted down next to him. "Basically from what I've gathered this was originally supposed to be created as a weapon for Russia to control something... I haven't quite figured _that_ out yet, but that's partly why I need to get into Lyoko. Odd, you can't tell anyone about this. At least not until I figure out what's going on... We all could get in a lot of trouble for knowing about this, both Lyoko and my father's information."

"Please, I've kept Lyoko a secret for a few years now. I think I can keep this a secret." Odd looked over the papers some more and Aurora placed a hand on his shoulder and then stood up.

"Thank you... Now let's get me into Lyoko." Odd followed, and stood up as well.

"If you think I'm sending you there by yourself, you're crazy." Odd crossed his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please Odd, this is really important. I'll be okay I promise... And if I get into any danger, I'll devirtualize myself!" Odd opened one eye and looked at her. She looked extremely helpless and he sighed.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And what is that..."

"You have to forgive me and stop being mad at me." Odd scratched the back of his head, and laughed nervously.

* * *

"Now where would someone find information in this place...?" Aurora wondered out loud.

"Try the towers... Woah it's so cool to be on this side of things!" Odd said excitedly, typing furiously on the keyboard. Aurora jumped to the side as Ulrich's Overbike almost squished her.

"Odd! You practically squished me! Be careful!" Aurora jumped on the bike and zoomed toward one of the towers. She hesitantly stuck a hand in, and then once she felt comfortable she took a step inside. She walked to the middle of the platform and flew upward to the keypad. She started typing and sliding through screens for what seemed like twenty or thirty minutes, and she sighed. "There's nothing here... Is there anywhere else I could look for information?"

"Hmmm..." Odd tapped his chin. "Oh! Sector 5! Leave the tower and I'll send the pod to transport you there." Aurora dived off of the platform she was on and landed back at the bottom, then left the tower and sure enough when she reentered the desert region there was a pod waiting for her on the edge of the walkway. She stepped in the pod and almost by the speed of light, she was in Sector 5. Odd gave her pretty good instructions on where to go to find the room she needed. It was either the fact that XANA didn't know she was in Lyoko or didn't care because there were absolutely no monsters coming for her. She entered a room with a spiral staircase and a bright light that changed colors and shot into the ceiling.

"I..I think I found it Odd..." Aurora whispered as she stared up at the light above her. She ran up the stairs to the platform above and stared at the light, completely mesmerized. Back on Earth, Odd had been listening in on Aurora, making sure nothing was going wrong, when out of nowhere, the screen went black and he lost all communications. He jumped in the seat and banged on the keyboard.

"Aurora! Aurora can you hear me?! Shit." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, and went to his contact list, then realized what he was doing. "I can't call Jeremy, damnit I knew this was too good to be true."

"You know, I thought you were a lot smarter than the rest of them..." Aurora's eyes widened as she heard a voice behind her. "But apparently I was very wrong." She slowly turned to look behind her, and she took a step back.

'William...'

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed! :) please r&r!**


End file.
